Piece of Turmoil
by dot-sye
Summary: Even if they wanted to tear each other’s throats out and decapitate one another, they were in this together – and there was no getting out anymore. Mature Story: please read at your own discretion. Involves male x male relations.
1. Chapter 1

**Piece of Turmoil

* * *

**

**Summary**: Even if they wanted to tear each other's throats out and decapitate one another, even if they hated one another so much that there was a visible wall of tension between them at all times, they were in this together – and there was no getting out anymore.

**Setting**: The world is Final Fantasy VII, however there is no magic or monsters – slightly more high-tech than in the game. Midgar has been destroyed by the final attack in the first and only World War, WRO does not exist in this however ShinRa does and Rufus ShinRa is the most powerful man on the planet.

**Rating**: M – for language, mature content, and ideologically sensitive material

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the world, I do however own the storyline and the names given to characters that originally don't have them (last names)

**Note**: I do apologize if some of the characters seem a little OOC, I wrote them as how I see them and how they would act in these types of situations. Also, like my previous multi-chapters, this is not a top priority and will only update it if I feel people are interested in it, as well as, I write and post – will check for spelling and grammar mistakes when everything is done.

* * *

Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

The redhead looked up from the book before him when the bell at the top of the door rang. His eyes immediately narrowed when he noticed the large black male striding in and he stood up straighter. "What do you want?" he barked across the room, startling some of the customers that were sitting around at the few tables and chairs to do some readings.

"Just want to talk, Reno." The man's deep voice boomed and startled any who did not pay attention till now.

"Uh huh... I'm sure," the redhead's eyes narrowed again and he reached under the counter, where many regular customers knew he stashed a gun, and he leaned forward on the counter.

The large male brought both gloved hands up and cracked the knuckles by forming fists before stepping closer. Everybody was looking now.

Reno came around the counter, gun abandoned and that cocky stride in his steps that made many doubt he was just a regular book-shop keeper. He stepped right up to the larger man, glaring up into eyes covered by dark shades. They stared at each other and the tension in the store grew.

"Hey man!" they suddenly exploded, grasping each other in a tight hug that lifted the redhead a few centimetres off the floor and left a face-splitting grin on his face. "How ya been, Rude?" he tapped the larger man's shoulder in reassurance before stepping back a little."Sit down, sit down. Gotta a shop to watch, but I can still talk."

Rude nodded in silence and sat where he had been indicated. His sullen expression however made Reno's smile fall and he settled himself in front of his old friend. "Everything okay?"

"No." Rude shook his head. He made a motion to look around though his friend was aware that Rude already had the layout of the store in his head with every person sitting in their spot. Reno also made to look around and noticed a few people pretending to be reading while eavesdropping while others were blatantly staring at them.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turned back to his friend. "Serious?"

"Very."

Reno sighed and slapped both hands on his thighs then rose using that as leverage. "Alrighty everybody! Out! I'm closing for the day!" he called loudly.

Rude reached up to his friend and tried to stop him however his hand dropped when he looked around and noticed something particular. "Where's Roxas?"

The redhead froze. So did some of the patrons, sending sympathetic looks back at the redhead and then to the large male before putting their books down and leaving all together. A few came to the counter, knowing the drill in these situations from the past and just leaving the books after they stuck a sticky to them with their names. They would be held for them, no need to hold the redhead back now by purchasing them on the spot.

"Reno?" the redhead walked to the door and locked it before turning the sign to signify that the place was closed and closing the curtains on the windows either side of the door. "Where's Roxas?" the question was more demanding now and when Reno turned to face his old time friend, Rude was surprised by the sorrow on his features.

"He... err..." Reno rubbed the back of his head. "He passed away last winter." Rude stood and took off his glasses both as an apology and as respect for the deceased male. His silence was prompt enough and Reno walked past him and up the stairs that led to his small apartment above the book store. The same apartment he had shared with Roxas for a grand total of seven months before the blonde was taken away from him.

Rude followed without question and once he arrived upstairs he was greeted with a glass filled with a golden liquid and the sight of his old friend refilling his own glass from a bottle of tequila. "Poison ruined his antibodies; he had to go to the hospital for even catching a cold. After a while he just gave up," Reno sat down at the edge of the large bed and Rude followed him, dragging a chair to sit across from his friend. "He said he didn't want to live like that. Doctors tried everything but... in the end he didn't have the will to live."

"I'm sorry." Rude nodded and raised his glass, clicking it against the others before following Reno's example in downing it all at once. "How come we haven't heard of this?"

Reno smirked, more like scoffed, turning his eyes away. "If you haven't, that means I've done a good job at hiding it. I just _know_ that _he_ would find out somehow if word got out."

That was when the large man froze. He grabbed Reno's glass from his hand, aware of what may happen to it once he broke out his news, and set both his own and the redhead's back on the low counter that separated the small living room from the kitchen. "He's out."

"What!?" Reno shot up, both fists clenching. Good thing the glass was gone or he would have had to deal with a pissed off and _wounded_ redhead.

"He escaped two months ago and we lost him. Been trying to track him down and finally succeeded the other day. Tifa got in contact with him and has been—" he faltered for a moment before remembering he had a job to do "—she's been keeping in his circle for a few days now. She contacted us just yesterday that she found him."

"He's been out for two months and you tell me this _now_!?"

"Reno." Rude gave him a pointed look that stopped the redhead's pacing before it even started. "Last time we contacted you, asking for help, you screamed at Rufus that you were out of the business. "

The redhead dropped back to the bed. _That man_ had ruined his life. After he had been locked away two years ago Reno had to go through a long and painful courtship of the small blonde that had been _that man's_ unsuspecting partner, and it was only after he quit his job that Roxas became his. And even after being locked behind a thirty centimetre thick steel door with no windows that man was able to ruin his life. The poison he had been feeding his partner eventually killed Roxas. Now Reno sat alone in the small apartment that belonged to Roxas above the _Deseré Books_, the store that had been passed down to the blonde from his family and had been used as a drug front by the blonde's partner at the time.

"Reno?" Rude asked and it sounded like he had said the name a few times. Finally Reno blinked into awareness and sat up to stare at his old friend.

"So what now? Why are you here?"

Rude looked around the place before giving his friend a sympathetic look. "The question is 'why are you?'"

The redhead shot up suddenly, hitting away the chair that Rude had been sitting at a few minutes ago and sending it crashing back into the dining table that was now converted to a work bench. "You have no fucking right—" he was pointing a finger at his old friend and partner.

"We need you, Reno. You were the one who caught him last time, you're the only one that can catch him now," he paused a moment before nodding as if to reassure himself, "and I'm scared for..."

"Yea... Tifa. You mentioned her. How is she involved in all this?"

Rude straightened his frame and turned his eyes away. "Long story."

"That I want to hear if I agree to this."

"So you're thinking about it?" Reno growled low at the question and glared at his friend.

"No. I can't. I can't just leave the shop here, all the customers will—"

"Reno. You are not made for this. You are a born asshole, killer, psychopath, and genius. You are not meant to sit behind a counter all day long and selling books. We need you back."

Viridian eyes with sparks of blue and silver in them narrowed down to stare at the large man. "Rufus sent you, thinking it'd be easier to break me down?"

"Rufus doesn't know. Tseng sent me." At this Reno was actually surprised.

"You're saying there's still a chance of me not getting in, if I agree?" Rude remained silent and that was all the answer the redhead needed. "I'll do it on one condition."

"You'll have to take it up with Tseng, but I'm sure he already knows what that is."

Reno nodded slowly. "The asshole's _mine_ if I find him first."

"I think that's why you've been set up with the partner you've got for this."

"I already have a partner?" Rude nodded, "Not you?" he shook his head and decided that the conversation was over soon so he took out his glasses and put them on. "Who is it?"

"Vincent Valentine."

Reno scowled at the name and turned his eyes away to glare at a spot on the ground.

"I'm sure your hate over him is more than your hate over Vincent."

"You're right. I just want him fucking _dead_." Rude nodded and reached on the inside breast pocket this time to protrude a small black card with white writing on it. The redhead nodded and the two parted. Although they were old partners and friends there was not much that could be said. They parted on bad terms almost two years ago when Reno decided to forsake his entire _life_ for the blonde that had enraptured his mind and heart before leaving with both apparently.

The redhead looked down at the white writing and recognized the card for what it was: a meeting place to get in touch with his newest partner. He eyed the small card and immediately decided to decipher the code on it, getting himself back in the game almost immediately and surprised to find it falling so naturally on his shoulders.

* * *

.tbc

A new story in mind, not mentioned anywhere on profile page because this idea got to me not that long ago. I'll give cookies to anyone who can guess anything so far about the story! =D  
note: this is more of my style of writing, so for future chapters beware that they may be a little dark and disturbing

Please read, review, and most of all: enjoy.

.sye


	2. Chapter 2

**Piece of Turmoil

* * *

**

**Summary**: Even if they wanted to tear each other's throats out and decapitate one another, even if they hated one another so much that there was a visible wall of tension between them at all times, they were in this together – and there was no getting out anymore.

**Setting**: The world is Final Fantasy VII, however there is no magic or monsters – slightly more high-tech than in the game. Midgar has been destroyed by the final attack in the first and only World War, WRO does not exist in this however ShinRa does and Rufus ShinRa is the most powerful man on the planet.

**Rating**: M – for language, mature content, and ideologically sensitive material

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the world, I do however own the storyline and the names given to characters that originally don't have them (last names)

**Note**: Vincent may seem a bit OOC in this chapter, however as stated before, this is how I see him acting in this type of situation. And contrary to popular belief, he talks – a lot! Also, I have made him slightly younger in this fic so that he fits in, he is in his late thirties and does not have Chaos (again, no magic). PS – Vincent is my second favourite character only to Reno – nothing written here is meant to insult him, I feel that it strengthens his character – if you think otherwise, please point out my flaws.

* * *

Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

**Mentor, Contact, and Pain in the Ass**

Vincent Valentine looked at the small black card with white writing that was dropped on his current page. His eyes focused away from it and he finished his paragraph before moving the card so it served as a bookmark and he closed the book. He looked up at the redhead that stared down at him and motioned with a hand to the empty seat in front of him.

"Aren't you getting a bit old to be doing this? That code was so easy to break." Reno scoffed.

"Aren't you getting a bit old to be throwing your childish temper tantrums around?" Vincent shot back with just as much care as if passing a stranger on the street. "Shut up, relax, and order a coffee." He opened his book once more and slipped the black card on a different page somewhere further as he continued to read.

After a moment of sulking Reno did as he was told and ordered himself a tall black coffee. The woman returned a moment later and did not notice the redhead taking the flask from his inner pocket and splashing something-something into his drink. Vincent smelled the cheap liquor and scrunched up his nose in distaste, but made no comment otherwise.

When he was done his chapter he once more marked his page with the black card and closed the book. He raised his hand for the bill and a moment later it arrived at their table. The older man paid for their drinks and without even looking back, to make sure the redhead was following, he left the small cafe and made his way to an inconspicuous silver car.

He started the ignition before the redhead slipped in beside him and he did not even wait for him to be buckled before leaving the parking spot and driving away. "One." He started speaking, his dark brown eyes, so cruel that they appeared red, focused in a narrowed gaze at the road ahead of them. "Never drink on the job while working with me." He shifted gears with fluid movement and sped up as he got onto the highway. "Two. _Never_ make me wait again." Reno was staring at the cold, older male with surprise before Vincent decided to speak again. "Three. Never, _ever_, hesitate like that again." At this he actually glanced at the redhead sitting beside him and changed gears once more as he slid past the traffic on the highway at a relatively normal speed.

Reno scoffed and shrugged in his seat, turning his eyes away. He had been at the top, second in command to Tseng before he left, he did not need some wash-out and run-away to tell him what to do.

"And do not even dare to underestimate me or think low of me. I am your senior and superior on this mission. Just because you are not an official Turk once more does not mean you can do whatever you want."

"Shit man, get that stick outta your ass. I've acted worse than this when I _was_ a Turk." Vincent threw a distasteful glance at the redhead and a low growl escaped his throat before he decided to ignore him all together.

Reno rolled down the window slightly and took out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one with expert ease before holding out the pack to the cold man beside him. Vincent only glanced at it and turned his gaze away, but Reno noticed the twitch in those fingers that held the steering wheel.

"I can't believe I have been grouped with _you_ of all people on my first mission with a partner."

"Whoa, whoa! This is your first mission with a partner?" the redhead almost dropped his cigarette at the news. "Do you even know what this is about?"

Vincent glanced at him once more and turned his face away in distaste before nodding. "It is a pity mission to get you back into the Turks while you get happy with some stupid revenge." Reno's eyes narrowed in a glare at the older male and the rest of the ride passed by in silence.

When they arrived at their destination Reno looked at the farm house with a raised eyebrow and then at the older male that moved towards it with comfort and ease. He followed after him and did not have to wait long for the place to be introduced as what it was. He immediately noticed things regular people would not.

"How many cameras are in the hall?" Vincent asked.

"Three."

"Exits in the living room?"

"Two, one blocked by a screen door however the frame is light enough to run through."

Vincent nodded as if in approval and turned to lead him into the kitchen. "How many weapons?"

"Enough to cut your fucking tongue out and skewer it to the ceiling," Reno growled out and both men stood on either side of the island-counter in the middle of the kitchen. Vincent leaned forward, arms braced against the wooden top and Reno copied the action. "Now let's get down to fucking business."

Once more distaste appeared on the older man's features, but his gaze did not deter.

"For your information the only reason why I did not refuse this mission is because a close friend of mine is involved and I am worried for her safety," Vincent decided to start off and removed both hands off the table so he could tug his black leather gloves on tighter. "I do not care for you nor for your stupid revenge and I do not care if this gets me officially off the Turks' list. I have my own mission that I will see through even if it means removing you from the equation all-together."

Reno chuckled lowly. "You are aware the only way to get off their list is to die."

The older man looked Reno over and although his expression was schooled into an emotionless mask Reno still noticed the distaste in his eyes before he turned away. "That certainly explains a few things about you." Reno growled low and just as he was to retort Vincent spoke again. "We two are the only people to have ever been part of the Turks and have lived to tell about it. I am sure though that as soon as we _do_ talk about it, we would no longer be living."

"I have hid information from Rufus and the others for almost a year now."

Vincent looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and motioned lightly with his hand for the redhead to continue.

"My err... my lover..."

"Ah yes... Roxas Deseré, was it? He was the partner of the man we're hunting down."

Reno nodded softly, eyes falling away. For a moment he was startled when a hand dropped on his shoulder but when he looked into those—they were definitely red!—eyes he felt not pity behind them, but sympathy and bonding. For a moment the cold man became just a man and Reno remembered the stories he had heard of him. He had fallen in love with one of the women working under Rufus's father at the time and that love was what caused him to become the cold, calculating, killing machine he was now. He nodded once more, resting his hand atop a gloved one and seemed to finally notice that the only visible skin on the other was that on his face.

"So..." the moment became slightly awkward.

"How did you hide it?"

"I am best at computers if nothing else. Altered data around, made it appear like he and I moved to another part of the world, erased his hospital files, and the sorts. After he passed away I did not feel the need to bother with continuing, however the old data was enough to keep them off my back for almost nine months."

Vincent nodded softly.

"Why do you work for them now? Don't ya hate the Turks and ShinRa?"

"I _despise_ the old President ShinRa and his science departments. I will not judge the new one based on what I knew of his father. He seems more than adequate to be leader of the World." Reno nodded and just as his lips parted to speak again he found himself interrupted once more by the cold man. "Enough of this: we have a mission to do. Tifa's last reports state that he is hiding out in the Ruins of Midgar. She has joined his circle in hopes of keeping an eye on him, however that puts her in danger that I do not want her to remain in."

"How did she get involved in this?"

Vincent glanced at the man before he dropped a large blueprint onto the island counter and unrolled it. "I do not know the details and will not gossip of a friend's relationship." Reno scoffed at that but remained silent as he added some weights to keep the blueprints unrolled. After a moment he walked around beside Vincent—hip touching hip—and leaned just the same as the older man over the map.

"I have been following the new group of Midgar smugglers in these areas as well, seems he may have joined up with them, but Tifa's report worries us all." The redhead only glanced sideways at the older man before pulling back, ignoring the blueprints in favour of listening to the report. Vincent continued to speak as he stepped back and took off his blazer to reveal the tight black shirt worn under it. He grabbed a pencil from a cup on one of the shelves under the counter and collected his long hair over one shoulder as he leaned over the map again. "From what she has informed us it does not seem like he cares to get back into the smuggling business that much – it appears he is not being subtle in trying to get what he wants and what he wants is contact with the higher bosses. The fact that he _was_ one of those higher bosses of the past seems to escape his current clique and that has caused us to capture some of the minor members from their ring."

Reno looked the man over, doubting his words and sensing the lies mixed in with the truths, before looking at the map that already had some marked locations on them and now added one more, circling a spot and putting a name above it. "The man we found here, however, was not so low on the leader-ladder. He was the right-hand man for their current leader – Gerald – and he was not beaten to an inch of his life like the others, he was stabbed to death and torn apart."

"All of this in two days?"

Vincent shook his head. "This was originally my mission alone, taking down this ring, however I had to step back when members of it started dying randomly. It was him—" he tapped the newest spot on the blueprints "—that signified that he was back in the city."

Reno scowled once more.

"Why are you so set on getting him?" Vincent asked after a moment.

"He killed Roxas." The older man raised an eyebrow at the accusation and that was prompt enough to elaborate. "While they were together he was feeding Roxas the drug mixed with something and that destroyed his immune system. He got killed by a common cold."

Vincent's slack expression did not pity him or mourn for the young man he only nodded lightly and turned back to the map. "You are aware that he was not the main character in this, correct? He may have been doing it under orders."

"I don't care. He was his fucking lover and used his store for his drug business." Vincent once more nodded lightly, his eyes focused back on the large blueprints that represented what Midgar had once been. He thought about it for a moment and Reno thought of asking him to cut out the lies and tell him everything he knew, however he stepped back.

"If you are too emotionally unstable for this mission, I will take you out of it myself. I have wanted to take these guys down for three years now."

"And you haven't?"

"There have been... complications, mostly with his arrest. Once he was taken down the higher-ups hid back and I have been trying to get back to them."

"So... that's Tifa's job?" Reno asked the man and Vincent's eyes remained turned away. "Why?"

"She insisted and I... Cloud has been working for them too as their delivery man, because of him we were able to find that they get their shipments from the Cosmo Area and somewhere beyond that, probably Wutai, however we do not want to make speculations."

"So it's world-wide?" Vincent nodded. "And you want to take them all down?" Once more the older male nodded. "And his arrest got in your way?"

"They became more cautious. I have to admit, his return to the circle has aided my investigation in the past three weeks more than the two years he was in jail."

The lies in the words Vincent had spoken in the past half an hour jumped out at him all at once. Vincent knew more than he told him, he pretended not to know information that was vital to Reno and that annoyed the redhead to no end. His eyes narrowed and Vincent almost did not see the punch coming. He was able to block it at the last minute with his forearm however the redhead kicked out, not giving him a time to breathe. He blocked the kick to his side as well and when another followed it he actually grabbed the redhead's leg, lost a bit of balance when he tried to pull it back, and yanked the younger man closer to him. After a punch to his gut and a few more smacks from either side Vincent was able to pin the younger man up against the wall with his entire and lifted him slightly by the scruff of his shirt.

"You guys are the ones who let him go!" Reno growled low at the back of his throat. "He couldn't've escaped otherwise! You _fucking_ _let him go_! Now stop fuckin' lying to me, and tell me what you want from me!" He kneed the older man in the stomach however only a flinch from the older man signified he had actually connected the kick and Vincent pulled himself even closer, trapping himself between the redhead's legs so he could not be kicked and pinning him to the wall completely with his hips.

"You think I had a choice?" he growled low at the back of his throat. "Because of him we will be able to get to the head of all this in a _month_!" he released the redhead's shirt only slightly before tightening and slamming his upper body back against the wall. "Tifa's been undercover with the gang for half a year now and she has gotten nowhere! Cloud has been with them for just as long! Nothing! Too many people have died because of that dust; they have circulated all the way to Mideel! Barret lost his newborn because his wife was a user and she died shortly after. Your own _friend_ is currently in the hospital laid up with it!" The confusion that spread on Reno's features made Vincent growl and once more lift him to slam him back down against the wall. "Elena was working undercover for them since he got arrested. Only problem is, new recruits have to use, and she has been more acquainted with Mako doses than Tifa, she was faster to get infected!" although he was not yelling at the redhead each sentence stabbed at Reno as if it had been screamed in his ear.

"'Lena's in the hospital!?" all anger washed away from his face as worry took over instead. As much as he did not like the woman when she had first joined their team she had become like the little sister in their dysfunctional family. He had promised to watch her and protect her!

Vincent finally dropped the redhead, stepping away with anger lacing his movements as Reno dropped, his feet unable to support him at the news, and he slid to sit at the base of the wall. "And now they bring _you_ in hoping you will be of help: an emotionally unstable alcoholic with a fucking death wish!"

That was the first time Reno had ever heard _of_ Vincent swearing, let alone hearing the words escape his mouth on the spot.

"So I'm not just here to hunt him down, am I?"

Vincent shook his head, giving up on the lies he had been told to feed the redhead. "Although Tifa has been using a drug to immobilize the one they are using, she is still getting the effects of it. We have to pull her out before it becomes too serious. The drug has a stronger effect to those that have had... close relations with Mako. It allows them to get people who have not worked for ShinRa and puts everyone we know in danger."

The redhead looked at the older man and noticed the tension in his shoulders as he stepped back up to the counter and braced his upper body on spread arms once more.

"So what's my job?"

"You are to infiltrate. I am your contact between them and ShinRa, nobody else. Nobody other than Tseng, Rude, and I know of this – Rude does not even know all the details. Not even the President." At this Reno smirked and slowly got back up from his spot.

"You really think the guy that arrested him can infiltrate his group without being noticed?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed and he straightened his frame a little before crossing his arms over his chest. "You do not know the whole story about him, do you?"

The redhead clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and scratched at the barrage of locks on his head. After a moment he fished out his pack of cigarettes and took one out to light it. "I don't suppose I can say I don't give a shit and leave it at that?"

"No."

He once more clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and took a drag from his cigarette. "No matter what you say, I still hate the fucking bastard."

"I know." Both nodded slowly.

"And no matter what, I will still skin him alive as soon as I have the chance."

"I know." Again they nodded. "I just hope you will not have the chance until this is done."

Reno nodded slowly and leaned back up against the counter as before. "So... what's his story?"

"His family was killed by who we assume is the leader of his whole charade. He tried getting into the Turks in hopes of his knowledge allowing for the man to be captured, but President at the time found he made more profit off of their drug ring than loss." Reno scoffed at that. "When we first heard of him ten years ago he was a runt, I was actually supposed to supervise his test of getting into the Turks, but the president made some changes and... in short he did not get accepted and has gained a hatred for ShinRa ever since."

"Any man with a heart would," Reno scoffed and turned his gaze away while Vincent continued speaking.

"That is ironic, because he lost his heart when a few years later his lover was forced as a salve under the leader's command. It was when you got on his case that he was able to get his lover out from the entire thing, but in return he was shoved so deep in that he became the leader of their Midgar Branch. And then you met his lover: Roxas."

Reno's eyes narrowed a moment. "I didn't know Roxas was a user in the past."

"Not by choice. He had become a dust-whore for them," Vincent's eyes glanced to the tightening fists on the countertop before focusing back on Reno's vivid pair. "He was who got him out of it and the book store... that actually belonged to his family before his parents were killed in a drug-bust. They had been using it as a front for the drugs as well, so he was born as a dust-baby. He gave it to Roxas to try and get him a normal life."

The redhead was livid at this point however his tense frame held it in and he could only bite his cigarette butt in protest.

"We were able to get some information out of him while he was in jail. Although it is a risk, both the President and Tseng believe that he is still out to get the leader, so he is on the same path as we are. _His_ advantage is that he was born into it. _Ours_ is that you know him so well. All records of you have been erased from anywhere they would be found. All memories of you as a Turk have been wiped in the past two years that you have been out of business with us. You are now his partner and you will make him agree to it, whether either of you like it or not."

Reno ground his teeth, the cigarette discarded already, and nodded slowly, tensely.

"You will be leaving to meet with him as soon as you have been briefed over all the details. The sooner the better, as I said: Tifa is in danger at the moment. She is acting as his lover however I feel that he is starting to suspect her. You arrival may put her in even more danger, but we need to get her out: now."

"Alright." Reno let out a long sigh and dropped his head, hands still holding so tight onto the edge of the counter that his knuckles were as white as the lines on the blueprints. He lowered his entire body, tension covering his back, before he rose suddenly and took a few steps back. "This is fucked and you know it!" Vincent nodded slowly. A long moment of silence passed where Reno was chewing out his bottom lip and Vincent was staring at him. For a moment Vincent contemplated telling him he did not have a choice in the matter however he held his tongue back – at least Reno was thinking about it.

"I need to wash up," Reno sighed suddenly and seemed to finally notice the stink of cigarettes and cheap liquor that radiated off of him.

"And get some sleep. We start the briefing as soon as you awake tomorrow morning. We will also discuss safe locations and how you will be getting in contact with me. You have a lot to catch up on and it may take a full week." After a moment of consideration Vincent reached behind him to one of the low cupboards and pulled out an expensive bottle of brandy. "Or if you want to avoid sleep, join me for a drink: I am sure you will need it."

Reno chuckled softly. "Aren't ya supposed to be keeping me _from_ drinking?"

Vincent shook his head slowly. "Shower is the second door on the left upstairs. There are spare clothes in the door right opposite. Hurry up or the drink will be gone before you are back." The older man slid past him and into the living room, sitting by the large fireplace and opening the bottle to pour into one of the two glasses already waiting at the low wooden table.

He gave Reno a pointed look from the doorway before holding up his glass in a silent toast and tipping it so the contents would slide down his throat. Reno muttered swears under his breath, grinned at the older male and took the stairs two at a time while unbuttoning his dress shirt.

* * *

.tbc

Please read, review, and most of all: enjoy.

.sye


	3. Chapter 3

**Piece of Turmoil

* * *

**

**Summary**: Even if they wanted to tear each other's throats out and decapitate one another, even if they hated one another so much that there was a visible wall of tension between them at all times, they were in this together – and there was no getting out anymore.

**Setting**: The world is Final Fantasy VII, however there is no magic or monsters – slightly more high-tech than in the game. Midgar has been destroyed by the final attack in the first and only World War, WRO does not exist in this however ShinRa does and Rufus ShinRa is the most powerful man on the planet.

**Rating**: M – for language, mature content, and ideologically sensitive material

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the world, I do however own the storyline and the names given to characters that originally don't have them (last names)

**Note**: as before, sorry if any of the characters appear OOC. As well as, I write and post – will check for spelling and grammar mistakes when everything is done.

* * *

Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

**Bane of My Existence**

It had taken four days of briefing and three nights of drinking by the fireplace to get Reno caught up on all the information he had been given. He found out that while his hatred for the other male was not exactly unwarranted, it had been largely misplaced. That did not mean that he would not punch the other male as soon as he saw him thought.

So when he arrived at the desired location he already felt his knuckles connecting with the other's face.

He lifted up his goggles as he put the stand down for his bike and leaned forward to lay his frame against the bike as a young punk walked closer to him. Reno was not that old he was still in his twenties although to admit it was the latter part of the decade. The boy that walked towards him seemed barely half his age, jeans riding low to his knees and a large football jersey covering his lanky frame. A metal pipe rested over his shoulder and tipped the side of the baseball cap he wore with every step he took.

"Whatcha doin' 'ere ol' man? Move along now, move along!" he motioned with the pipe towards the road then pointed it at the motorcycle Reno was seated atop. "Might wanna leave that bike, yo... may get hurt with it."

Reno's smirk widened and he propped one leg up higher so he could lean forward and rest his arm on that knee. "Run alon' kiddo, don't care 'bout ya. Where's yer boss?" Reno had grown up in the same streets where the young was now so he was quickly able to adapt back to the street slang and accent that the old Shinra president had tried to beat out of him.

"What do ya want with ma boss?"

"Grown-up talk. Run alon' an' tell 'im Mojo sent me." The name was recognized enough for the kid's eyes widened and his cocky stance drooped a little. He nodded quickly, appearing like the kid he was, and turned around to dash off into the ruins.

The redhead remained seated at his motorcycle and looked at his black painted nails, cleaning some gung from under them. He was even dressed the part. His jeans were black, a little tight with rips all over them and large combat boots to hide the knives tucked under them. There were a few chains hanging off his belt and they matched the chains attached to the long-sleeved tight black shirt he wore. The shirt itself had a wide collar, revealing some shoulder-skin and his collarbones with a few zippers on it that were mostly open – though not for looks but for easy access to a few more knives. His long hair was tied in its usual ponytail, the goggles aiding in pushing the more wild locks out of his eyes but into a bigger mess atop that made him look almost crazed.

"Boss said he'll see ya," another boy showed up a moment later, older than the previous and surrounded by a few more. Reno nodded and slid off his bike however did not leave it. Instead he pushed the stand up and rolled it beside him as he followed after the kids. While looking around he noticed that the place was filled with more kids in their teens than older people, however the further they got into the old Shinra building the older the people became – the least dangerous parts were left to the youngsters.

"Leave the bike here," another man spoke with a gruff voice, he appeared closer to Reno's age than any so far however the redhead doubted he was older. He left the motorcycle, looking back at it in hopes that it would not be the last time, however he felt otherwise.

He was quickly surrounded by a few older men, all of whom had guns on them that Reno noticed before he was led into a large room that made him scoff at the medieval setting. He looked to the other end and noticed a tall gangly male sitting in a large seat on a small dais. It was not who he wanted there, but it would have to do for now.

"What is this business with Mojo?"

"Nothing," Reno grinned widely and immediately felt the others in the room tense as he walked up to the gangly male. "I'm actually here lookin' for a friend." He stepped right up to the dais and dared to lift one foot on it, leaning over to rest his forearms on his knees and looking up at the gangly male.

"What friend is this?" he heard a female voice ask from the side and turned to look at Tifa over his shoulder. The woman was as beautiful as ever, even when wearing ripped and torn jeans and a small tank top. When their eyes met hers widened a fraction but she quickly covered the reaction as she looked him over. "I'll call him up."

"You'll do no such thing!" the gangly man shot up suddenly, however he shrunk back when Reno fixed him with a curious glance. He growled low in his throat. "Why are you here?"

"As I said... looking for a friend," Tifa was already gone and Reno's relaxed stance made the group in the large room even more scared of him.

A moment later she returned with _him_ in tow and the man's viridian eyes narrowed when he noticed Reno. Reno's own followed his example and his upper lip pulled in a snarl. "If he dies, you become in charge here?" he asked low, his voice throaty and full of anger.

The gangly male shot up once more and glanced from one man to the other.

"Yea," the other replied with a drawl, however the tension in his body could not be mistaken. "Mojo doesn't like him that much anyway."

"Good." With that one word and a movement so fast that it barely even registered to most in the room the redhead had pulled one of the knives on his body and lodged it in the gangly man's throat. Not even a moment's hesitation. He pulled the knife out and allowed for the male the fall right past him down the few steps of the dais. Guns were pointed at him however none dared to fire.

Reno smirked, pushed away from the dais and cleaned the knife on his ripped jeans before sheathing it back into one of the zippers on his shirt. He turned around and walked to the side of the room where Tifa and the other male stood. "Now," he walked right up to him, annoyed that they were the same height and glared into the toxic eyes of the man he hated the most in the world. "If you're not gonna kill me, let me join."

The other man's eyes narrowed in a glare before he looked around the room to all the guns pointed at them. He muttered something under his breath and lifted his hand. "Gerald's time was up. Mojo ordered his death on my last meeting with him and I have been approved as the new leader for the Midgar group." He dropped his hand and the guns dropped slightly as well. His eyes focused on the mad redhead before him and narrowed into thin slits. "And he's safe. He worked with me when I was Midgar leader in the past."

The guns fell away and the corner of Reno's lip twitched in a smile. He stepped back a bit, as if to back away, however the itch had to be satisfied. His fist easily connected with the other's cheek and he bounced back a few steps, staring down at the fallen male. "I've wanted to do that for two fucking years."

The man on the ground nodded, touching his lip to see the blood before spitting it out of his mouth. Tifa helped him stand up and supported him while looking between the two men in surprise.

"Yea... I know." The other nodded slowly and pulled away from the woman.

"I fucking hate your guts."

"I know." He nodded once more. When his eyes narrowed Reno knew what was coming but still accepted it. The first punch he blocked the kick to his side he caught, the next punch he dodged and ducked, swiping out the other's feet from under him. The other male was not so quick to fall now that he was not just taking the hits and jumped over the feet. The men in the room stared in surprise as the man that had just been deemed safe was attacking the man that had just become their leader.

After one particularly nasty punch landing on the other man he staggered back into Tifa's hold and was held there by the strong woman.

"Enough, the both of you," she growled low in her throat and gave Reno a pointed look. The man in her arms noticed it and pushed away suddenly, stepping away from them and brushing off his jacket before glaring at Reno and stalking away.

"AXEL!" Reno called out and the younger redhead froze. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya when this is over!" he pointed a finger after him and watched as the younger redhead walked around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Take care of him, Tiff," his voice called around the bend and the woman nodded.

"Come now, let's take care of this," Tifa sighed as she touched a nasty bruise forming on Reno's cheek. "I'll tell you how things run around here. Axel's been doing most of the work even when Gerald was in charge so not much is going to change in operations."

* * *

.tbc

Sorry this one is short, however I felt it was only right for the break to be when introducing the bane of Reno's existence  
Please read, review, and most of all: enjoy.

.sye


	4. Chapter 4

**Piece of Turmoil**

**

* * *

Summary**: Even if they wanted to tear each other's throats out and decapitate one another, even if they hated one another so much that there was a visible wall of tension between them at all times, they were in this together – and there was no getting out anymore.

**Setting**: The world is Final Fantasy VII, however there is no magic or monsters – slightly more high-tech than in the game. Midgar has been destroyed by the final attack in the first and only World War, WRO does not exist in this however ShinRa does and Rufus ShinRa is the most powerful man on the planet.

**Rating**: M – for language, mature content, and ideologically sensitive material

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the world, I do however own the storyline and the names given to characters that originally don't have them (last names)

**Note**: as before, sorry if any of the characters appear OOC. As well as, I write and post – will check for spelling and grammar mistakes when everything is done.

* * *

Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

**New Boss**

Reno looked up at the beautiful woman when she leaned away from him, taking away the view of her full cleavage in the process, and noticed a faint bruise fading from her neck. "That his handiwork?" he pointed to it, not even bothering to be subtle.

Tifa looked at him before leaning once more and grabbing his hand, rubbing an ointment over the redhead's bruised knuckles. She remained silent though and Reno ground his teeth. The redhead's eyes narrowed. "What happened with you and Rude?" the woman looked him in the eyes before shrugging and changing hands. "He still cares for you, ya know?"

"I know. He was too over-protective, which is why we had to end things."

"Because of this?" Reno made a point to look at their surroundings and sighed softly. "Jeez Tiff, if I were him I'd be over-protective of you too. You are the third woman I've seen since I've walked in – not counting the brats dressed like boys and sluts." He shook his head and watched as she stepped away to put away all of the materials. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Reno!"

"So you _do_ know each other?" an obviously annoyed voice came from the doorway and both turned to see Axel leaning against the doorframe.

"Yea... she's dating my best friend," Reno shot back, ignoring the glare Tifa sent him.

"I didn't know you considered us _that_ close, Reno," Axel drawled out and grinned lightly as he stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Axel... it's alright," she leaned closer to the younger redhead, her body curving to his as if it belong there and grabbing at his upper arm to keep him close. "That was in the past."

The redhead avoided her body pressed to his and sneered down at Reno. "Why are you here?"

"Working with you, my dear... and you?" Reno mocked the other with a light grin and stood up. He noticed the way Tifa was holding the male and her posture scared him for a moment. "Jeez Tiff... you serious for him?"

"Back down, Reno. Not on this one. I'm as serious as I'll ever be about something like this." She kept close to the younger redhead and after a moment Reno noticed Axel's hand had snaked around her middle and was holding her possessively close.

"What about Rude?"

"We're a thing of the past, Reno. I've changed. I... want to be here with him," both her arms laced around his neck and Reno understood only one thing at the moment: either she was an amazing actress, or she was serious. Since she had contacted Shinra to tell them about Axel she—Reno suddenly remembered that that was one of the things Vincent had said before he decided to spill the truth and something Rude had said as well. And Rude did not know the details of the mission – she may actually be part of them and Rude has been told otherwise so he would not become unstable.

"What about Cloud?"

"Are you calling her a slut?" Axel shot out defensively, his arm tightening around Tifa's waist.

"It's alright," she gently patted the redhead's chest and gave him a look full of apology. She then turned to Reno again and nodded softly. "Cloud knows, he does not approve, but he said he'll stick by me to help me out however he can."

"Is that why he's doing errands for your boyfriend here?" Axel growled at that but Tifa nodded. "Seriously? Didn't know you were into the drug scene... what about Marlene and Denzel?"

"Barret took them both when he went back to Mideel."

"Oh yeah... did you hear about that?" a sudden smirk split his lips and although Tifa had not been close to him before the incident she remembered every time Rude cringed when that look appeared on the redhead's face. "His newborn died."

"What!?" she pulled away from Axel only for a fraction before he pulled her close again and she held him tighter. "What happened?"

"His wife back in Mideel, she was using the dust your boyfriend is selling," he motioned to Axel. The younger redhead was scowling and his expression only became grimmer when Tifa looked at him in surprise. "That ended up killing the baby and she died shortly after. So Barret is now taking care of Marlene and Denzel by himself while working that—whatever job he had."

"Oh my," Tifa gasped, overtaken by sorrow for her old friend.

"What happened with the orphanage? What made you turn to this, Tiff?"

An awkward moment of silence passed where Reno ignored the glare Axel was directing at him and Tifa seemed deep in thought over the situation. "Orphanage was forced closed; there was nothing we could do about it. Rebuilding back here failed, as you can see, and every investor pulled their funds back. Most of the older kids got involved into drugs and the younger were sent around the world to different orphanages. I stayed back to take care of the ones that remained."

Reno thought about it for a moment and nodded. It made sense to him that the woman would remain, that was one thing about her that he doubted anybody would be able to change. But there was one problem: "when did you start using?" Tifa fell silent.

"She's not." Axel was the one who spoke and that surprised the other two in the room.

Tifa looked back at the door quickly as if to make sure it was closed and walked over to it. She opened it, looked out in the hall and looked back inside. "You know if he finds out about it, he'll have your head!"

Axel scowled at her but his narrowed eyes remained locked on Reno the entire time, studying the older redhead for what he was worth and hoping to find a hole in the other's defence, somewhere in there. "The stuff that is being given to the higher ups is different than what we're selling and what the other recruits are using. It's laced with something, not sure what, however I'm immune to it since I was a dust-baby."

Tifa looked at the ground as he spoke and guilt was written all over her features.

Reno laughed, surprising them both at the loud outburst as he suddenly stood from his stool. "So you protected her from it, but forgot to do the same for Roxas?"

"Roxas?" Tifa looked between the two. She knew of the small male, she remembered the angelic being and had heard his story over and over from different people. "What happened to him?"

"He's dead!" Reno growled low. "Nine months ago. Did you know that?" Tifa was shocked but Axel's eyes dropped.

"I found out two months ago, that's why I made the deal to get out," the younger redhead looked down. "A new inmate kept blabbering on and on how the book-store drug front closed when the owner died." His viridian eyes shot up to Reno as if blaming the older man.

"Deal? What deal?" Tifa turned to the younger redhead and that was when Reno understood that the woman _was_ serious about the other man. She was in love with him even though it seemed to him like Axel did not return the feeling.

"He's working with me," Reno spat out and Tifa's eyes widened almost comically.

"What!? Wait... you're out! You quit when he went to prison!"

At this Axel's glare actually fell and surprise appeared on his features. "You quit?"

Reno growled low but nodded tersely. "For Roxas. Didn't want him to have any connection with these things ever again."

"How do you... how do you quit the _Turks_!?" Axel seemed exasperated and he walked to the small bed shoved in the corner of the room to sit down on it.

"Really hard?" Reno scoffed. "I know how to do shit, they didn't know about Roxas's death until the other day when Rude dropped by _Deseré_ to offer me the job."

"The job," Axel scoffed, resting his elbows on spread knees and his head in his hands.

"Yea... wasn't told what I gotta do from the beginning, however my partner on the outside is gonna make a shish kebab of me if I kill you before we get this shit done."

Axel actually dared to smirk at Reno as the older redhead sat back down at the wooden chair he had been when Tifa was treating his knuckles.

"Who is it?"

"Vincent Valentine." Reno spoke with contempt as he took out his pack of cigarettes and placed one between his lips. He held it out to Tifa as the woman moved to sit beside Axel once more and she refused. He then held it out to Axel the other redhead slipped one out and straightened up, removing Tifa from his side in the process.

"I feel sorry for you already. That bastard's a legend around here with ruining everybody's lives."

Reno scoffed around the cigarette before he lit it then leaned forward and lit Axel's with comfortable ease. He put the silver Zippo away and nodded before taking a drag and pulling the cigarette away. "He succeeded in fucking up _my_ life, though not as bad as you did."

"Fuck you!"

Reno smirked and turned his gaze away while turning his body to rest one arm over the backrest of the wooden chair. He rocked it lightly with one leg and the creaking of the wood was the only sound for a while.

"How did Roxas die?"

"Fuck you!" Reno kicked out and it was only the edge of the bed that kept his foot from destroying what deemed the other redhead a man.

Axel stared down at the foot resting between his legs and his eyes narrowed in a glare as they ran up that leg to the redhead where he was pushed on the back two legs of the chair. "I still can't believe he left me for a piece of shit like you."

Tifa fidgeted a moment and Reno understood that the topic may be uncomfortable for her. After all, here was sitting the man, whom she had said more than once was as straight as an arrow, whom had stolen her lover's previous _male_ lover away.

"He left you 'cause you were feeding him fuckin' poison. And that's how he died. The dust he had taken was laced with something that destroyed his immune system."

"I didn't fuckin' give him any dust!" Axel stood up and kicked Reno's leg down so both legs of the chair clattered. Reno stood as well so he was glaring at Axel with the same hatred that he was receiving. "They took him from me, turned him into a dust-whore and he got addicted before I could do anything about it!"

"Before you could do anything, or before you came down from your high to realize he was gone?" Axel punched the older male for the retort and grinned when he felt it connect to the other's stomach. To his disappointment Reno did not attack back. Not in a physical sense anyway. "So, how come the shit doesn't affect you? Other than that you're a dust baby?"

"Fuck you!" Axel punched again however this time Reno grabbed his fist and cracked his knuckles in the process as he glared at the younger man.

"No. Fuck _you_. You screwed him over!"

"I couldn't do anything for him!" Axel kicked out and got his hurting hand released, but instead of continuing with his attack he moved back until he was within Tifa's reach and allowed for the woman to tug him back down to sit on the bed. "I had no fucking choice! I got him out as soon as I could and by that time he was already addicted! Took me a full year to try and wean him off the stuff without the higher-ups finding out! It was near impossible since they decided to promote me to head of the Midgar section!"

Reno growled and grabbed the chair again. He dragged it a little and slammed it back down once it was turned around. He straddled it and faced the two sitting on the bed, Tifa obviously comforting the hurting redhead who sat there with his head hung low.

"As soon as I found out he died, I knew they had nothing to hold against me anymore and decided to go all out. That's why I agreed with your boss on this deal."

"Is that what this deal of yours is about? Revenge?" Tifa asked softly but the accusation was clear in her voice.

Axel looked at her however as soon as their eyes met his own turned down to the hand she was resting on his knee. He took it between both of his and brought it up to his face to kiss the knuckles lightly. "It is... but from long before any of this happened."

"I heard about that," Reno called out and leaned back a little, holding onto the back of the chair for support as he stretched his upper body a little. "I know you're a dust-baby and your parents owned the bookstore you gave to Roxas. I also read the official records as to what happened to them – they were both stabbed and shot while in the store during a transaction with the man believed to be leader of this now."

"With the man that _has been_ the leader of this now for over half a decade!" Axel growled low and his head turned up to stare at the older redhead. "If you don't want to work with me, fine – I don't give a shit. Just stay the fuck away from me."

"Oh no—" Reno laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no... you have this all wrong. You see... it's _you_ helping _me_ out with this. So I get to ruin your life as much as I fucking want to."

"Fuck you."

"No thank you," Reno grinned widely and looked at Tifa. The woman's body was still filled with tension however she remained close to the younger redhead. "So why don't you head out now," his eyes focused on Axel once more. "Tifa here and I have to have some adult talk."

"Don't treat me like a fucking kid."

"Oh... but you are. Now run along," he did not even bother to look at him as his eyes focused on Tifa. "This plan is only going to work if you help me out, and for this I need to ask you one very important thing: do you trust me?"

Axel scoffed and rose from the bed suddenly. He did not even say anything as he held out his hand and Tifa's arms wrapped on instinct around his arm.

"Yes."

The word startled them all and Reno was the first to recover with a slight grin. "Then ask Axel to leave. I have to talk to you about something," he looked at the younger redhead as he said this and smiled lightly. "You already have the main plan down all that's left now is to push it so it passes a little faster."

Tifa stood up and looked at Axel, all of her emotions and love spilling out towards the man however the fiery redhead ignored the look. He instead threw a glance at Reno, muttered something under his breath, and left the room. Once the door was closed behind him Reno dashed to it and flicked the lock. "Now," he turned to Tifa with narrowed eyes and stalked towards her with the frightening quality of a hunting cat. "Let's talk."

Axel stood outside the door trying to listen in as to what was happening. After a moment he felt like an idiot and stepped away. "Boss?" he turned to the man that regarded him and raised a pierced eyebrow. "Big-Boss-Man wants to talk to you," he held out the PHS to the redhead.

The man snapped the phone out of the other's hand and turned to walk down the hall as he lifted it to his ear. "Axel here."

"_Axel? I thought I asked to speak to the boss?"_ an amused voice sounded on the other end.

"Gerald is dead."

"_Ohh... and you deemed this unimportant enough not to contact me about it?"_

"You said you were planning on offing with him anyway."

"_So you are now in charge?"_

"Just like old times, eh, pops?" Axel grinned, knowing that the expression could be heard over the phone and he did not need to sound dark and brooding at the moment.

"_Hmm... just like old times. Careful not to get arrested again."_

"Doubtful."

"_And why are you so sure with yourself?"_

"'Cause the asshole that got me last time is the one that off-ed Gerald, hoping to get me promoted."

Silence reigned for a long moment before the voice sounded again. _"Explain. Now."_

"He was a Turk when he arrested me, but before that he worked undercover with me here. He knows how things work and he has been discharged and is currently hunted by the Turks. Where better to hide than beside the man whose guts you despise?"

"_And you're allowing this?"_

"He has information I want and I can't have him going to other groups with information he gained from me in the past. I do admit, it was all my fault, however I have something here that will keep him in line."

"_Hmm?"_

"Tifa... they know each other from before she came here. She was apparently dating his best friend and no matter what he says, he's a softie." The man on the other line hummed once more.

"_I would like to meet this... ex-Turk... not-so-friend of yours."_

Axel grinned lightly and nodded to himself. "We're a bit busy here, gotta straighten up things 'cause of Gerald's death."

"_Perfect! Then you can both come just in time for the annual meeting."_ Axel's features twisted in disgust; that made it sound like a corporate business meeting. _"You did not attend before due to... various circumstances. We feel that you need to attend this year. It is in two months' time from now. Prepare and warn your not-so-friend of his manners,"_ the voice was brisk and Axel knew the conversation was coming to a close. _"You have two month to clean up our Midgar branch and get our sales up. A new shipment should be arriving through the Junon area in a week."_

"Of course. I will be seeing you later, then." Axel closed the phone and tapped it lightly to his chin. After a moment he turned around, noticing he had only gone a few meters from the door and thought about the redhead trapped inside with his lover. He tapped the phone against his lips lightly as he thought of the older man. No matter what he did or said he was dead at the end of this.

He walked up to the door and tapped lightly. "Tifa, we have a new shipment coming in a week, get the kids ready when you have the time." He stepped away from the door and turned to walk away. When he heard a familiar click and clang he turned around to notice the beautiful woman stepping out of the room. Her expression was shell-shock and Axel had to wonder for a moment as to what Reno may have said to her, but he quickly disregarded the thought and looked her over. "Come now, we have to prepare for a busy next few weeks."

"Yes," she stumbled slightly but nodded. Looking over her shoulder the door opened a bit wider and Reno leaned against it, towering over the woman in close contact and a way that seemed so natural for them both. "I will talk to you later on this matter."

Reno nodded, his own expression grave. His mixed eyes, sparks of blue and silver in pools of green, glanced at Axel as the younger redhead pulled Tifa closer to him and turned to walk down the hall with her.

* * *

.tbc

Wow... few people are reading this but no one is reviewing... is it good? Anybody like the storyline or no? Is there a point for me to continue writing this?  
Please read, review, and most of all: enjoy.

.sye


	5. Chapter 5

**Piece of Turmoil

* * *

**

**Summary**: Even if they wanted to tear each other's throats out and decapitate one another, even if they hated one another so much that there was a visible wall of tension between them at all times, they were in this together – and there was no getting out anymore.

**Setting**: The world is Final Fantasy VII, however there is no magic or monsters – slightly more high-tech than in the game. Midgar has been destroyed by the final attack in the first and only World War, WRO does not exist in this however ShinRa does and Rufus ShinRa is the most powerful man on the planet.

**Rating**: M – for language, mature content, and ideologically sensitive material

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the world, I do however own the storyline and the names given to characters that originally don't have them (last names)

**Note**: as before, sorry if any of the characters appear OOC. As well as, I write and post – will check for spelling and grammar mistakes when everything is done.

* * *

Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

**Dust Whores, Sluts, Bitches, and Bunnies**

The next few days passed in relative silence. Reno strolled around the place like he owned it and none dared to get in his way. The only one that did was Axel and the two immediately started fighting over one thing or another. Their last fight was because Reno forgot his cigarettes in the small room he had been given and Axel was smoking his last one, so he had none to give him. In the last fight there had also been a large man injured whom had to go to their own private doctor and has yet to return to them.

Finally it was the day the shipment arrived. The preparations for it had been extensive, cleaning a large room of everything to the point where Reno thought they bathed it in sanitizers. Then two long tables were put in it with a distance from one another and a sink had been installed in the corner – something that surprised the older redhead but seemed absolutely natural to the man installing it and to those wandering around.

When the shipment did arrive, Cloud was at the head of the delivery.

"One of the cars got stopped at the Junon harbour, I just got news that they left so they will be here in an hour," the brooding blonde spoke to Axel, not even noticing that Gerald was missing from the scene. He looked to the side and when he noticed Reno standing off his blue eyes narrowed to slits. "What's he doing here?" he motioned with his chin to the distant redhead.

Axel looked over his shoulder and scowled deep. "None of your business. Meet up with the other car."

Cloud just nodded and threw the keys of the car he had been driving to the redhead before he disappeared in some part of the ruins. A moment later he emerged on his motorcycle and was off.

"Alright!" Axel called loudly, grabbing the attention of the few around him. Nobody had gone even close to the car since Cloud had driven it in and there were barely ten people standing around now. "Masks on! Bring out the whores!" Axel's hands shot up in the air, making circles with his forefingers in the indication to get a move on. The few people around him put on the medical masks that had been around their necks till now and a few of them disappeared.

Reno watched from the shadows with a raised eyebrow and apprehension. A moment later two of the men returned through a small door and stepping outside between them was a line of naked boys and girls. All of them had the medical masks on and white, surgical gloves, however that was all. Even their feet were bare as they stepped across the rubble, broken rocks, and cigarette butts to the car.

They made a semi-straight line beside the car – ten in total – and all men around them leered at their nude bodies. Axel ignored them and watched as another woman exited the door shortly after. She had short blonde hair that tried and unsuccessfully hid a hideous scar that ran from brow to collarbone. She was wearing a tight black suit and a white medical coat with the same mask and gloves on her as the whores. Following after her was another naked male, however he seemed more endowed than the skinny boys standing in line with the girls and he was carrying two large duffle bags. He followed her to the car and when the woman got around back of it he put the bags gently down and disappeared.

"Open it up," the woman barked and Reno immediately realized what her role in this was and thought that maybe Elena had been her apprentice. He watched two of the female whores open the trunk of the car and rest their knees on it. "Watch the gloves, I catch you sneaking any and I'll skin you alive," the woman was barking at them as they worked on something inside the car.

The large naked male returned again and this time he was carrying a small round table.

Reno thought it strange that they did this all out in the open. He pushed away from his spot and walked over the Axel, noting that Tifa was missing from the scene.

"Why don't you just take it inside to check it?" he asked when he reached the younger redhead and watched as the woman barked at the two men not to touch her material while she also barked at the two women in the car to hurry up.

"There have been some feuds happening between some of the ring leaders. Before I got put away I had an accident with one of the shipments – the dust was laced with deadly amounts of the Jenova drug—"

"I thought that stopped being produced because it was so dangerous?"

Axel gave him a pointed look. "It was my branch that suffered before they took it out of commission. There was a bomb set in the car and more than half my men died on the spot from the drug, the other half were pretty much on their way."

"Damn... how did other branches get to your shipment?"

"Oh no," Axel laughed softly as if he found the entire situation somehow funny. "That wasn't another branch. That was the boss trying to teach everybody a lesson." He looked back to the scene where the woman had set up some strange machine on the small round table and the two whores had pulled apart the lining of the trunk of the car.

"Your own boss?" Axel nodded and turned back to it. The two women stepped away and they were escorted out of the area where Reno no doubt believed they were being checked if they sneaked any of the drugs on their body.

Axel held out his hand to the side and snapped his fingers. Reno stared for a moment before one of the masked men put a mask in his hand. He held the white material to his mouth and nose and looked at Reno over the white lining. "Give him one too," he motioned to the older redhead and a moment later Reno was given one as well.

"Thought this doesn't affect you 'cause you're a dust-baby."

"Oh no, it's not that. It's the smell, as soon as she opens one of the packs you'll see what I mean," Axel was hiding an obvious smile under the white mask. Reno copied him and instead of putting the mask on properly held it to his nose and mouth with his hand.

Two more of the whores slid in the car and each grabbed one brick-sized pack of the dust. Reno stared at it with amazement. He had only ever seen the drug itself once before and it had been scattered all around the floor and tables when he had busted Axel. Even when he had worked under the younger redhead as undercover those years ago he was not close enough to anyone to get a close look at the larger amounts nor were the recruits required to take the stuff. He had only taken the mixes that were passed around in the groups and that had been enough to mess with his internal system so much that his doctor back at Shinra had throw her scalpels at him. Or that may have had to do with the cigarette he had lit beside his oxygen tank. However at the time he had busted Axel he thought it was just dust and the workings of a hasty clean-up. Even being one of the major players in bringing the other redhead down, he had hardly seen a large quantity of the drug. The effect of the drug had also done something to him though at the time since he remembered giggling on his way out and stumbling as he held a hand-cuffed Axel to his own body. Now he was staring at the packs that seemed to be filled with highly compacted golden sand.

The woman took them both and stabbed a knife in one. She took out a small portion with the knife and placed it on her strange contraption of a machine, a mix of a microscope, computer, counter of some type, and something that Reno had no way of describing. A moment later the smell hit him and he stepped back in shock. It smelled like cooking spices mixed with flowers however the smell was so strong that it made him slightly lightheaded. That was when he noticed that he had dropped the mask from covering his face and promptly lifted his hand back up.

Axel grinned at him over his shoulder, toxic eyes gleaming with mischief and arrogance. "That is why I don't have Tifa at these proceedings, if you are not used to the drug you can get high off of its smell only."

Reno nodded absently however the words were a blur somewhere at the back of his eyelids. He never knew anybody's voice could _look_ so beautiful. After a moment he realized what he was thinking and when he regained himself somewhat he noticed that Axel had joined the woman down at the table. She stepped back from where a bit of the dust was placed on the counter and allowed the redhead full access to it. Axel snapped out his own knife, collected a bit of dust on it and moved his hand with the mask away. He lifted the blade up and sniffed the dust collected on the edge before he covered his face with the mask again.

"That's for the recruits?" he asked and the woman nodded. Axel nodded as well. She cleared it off and put the dust in a small tube before adding another batch to the counter. As before Axel grabbed some on the edge of his blade and sniffed it. "That's for us?" the woman nodded again and Axel looked at the two bags marked with the specific dust he had just sniffed. "Alright, have the whores take it the recruit stuff and break it up. First round tonight is free-for-all," Axel announced and some of the few people that were around him cheered. "I'll take care of ours," he moved the mask and used the back of his hand to rub under his nose before replacing it to cover his nose and mouth again.

In the next hour the woman had checked every bag on her strange machine before giving it over to the whores who were escorted inside the building. Reno was still lightheaded however found that the small mask over his face helped bring some weight down on his body and let him remain grounded. The last of the bags was just being checked when another car arrived followed closely by Cloud on his motorcycle. The other car was unloaded much the same way with a new set of whores and the bags were checked the exact same way. Cloud was holding a small briefcase as well and after he parked his motorcycle out of the way he walked up to Axel and gave it to him.

"I was told this is for your eyes only." Cloud spoke and that was when it dawned on Reno that maybe the blonde had more leverage than they all thought.

Axel nodded, took the case in the same hand that still held the blade and turned to the car. "Carmen, watch over them, I'll be in my room if you need anything," the woman at the table nodded but did not look up. Axel turned to walk away without a second thought and Reno followed shortly after. Now that both redheads were gone, and as if to prove that she was paying attention, Carmen suddenly snapped at one of the whores, jumped from her table and yanked her out of the car by her hair.

"I never said you could use while cleaning it up!" the barked out and threw the naked woman on the rough ground. A moment later some of the others smelled the drug that permeated from the newly opened bag. Two of the dressed men grabbed the woman from the ground, a lazy smile on her face with her mask having fallen and hanging by a string off her breast. She was dragged out, the mask fell, and she disappeared from sight.

Axel scoffed in irritation as the woman was dragged past him and he continued to walk. He paused at the entrance of the large room that had been cleaned for a week straight and Reno noticed one man guarding the closed door with a mask and gloves on. Axel waved the man a bit and he moved so the redhead could open the door. When he did Reno saw the bags of dust from the previous car all opened on the tables, the naked whores sorting it out – they had no gloves this time and their eyes were glazed over their masks. The smell had been enough to give them a high so that they could work without a problem. Just in case there were three more men inside – all in the nude save for the large guns that they held close to their bodies.

Reno scoffed, grabbed the attention of a few whores, and shortly after the two redheads stepped out.

"Is that what you call a dust-whore?" he was silently hoping the answer was yes. If that was the case then he felt he may actually let the head of this entire thing live.

When Axel shook his head Reno's fist shot out and connected with the nearby wall.

"Don't do that. Dust gets in your wounds and you'll be high for weeks..." he looked the other male over and scoffed lightly behind the mask he still held to his face "... or dead, knowing how much Mako those bastards feed you to work for them."

"Fuck off," Reno scowled and started following after Axel again. They passed by the door that was to his room and for a moment the older redhead hesitated, thinking he should get some rest.

"No, come with me," Axel voiced and without question the older redhead followed the order.

They arrived in Axel's rooms, what looked like once had been a grand-hall or a meeting-hall on the Shinra building lower floors and now converted to consist of one large bed, throws, pillows, silk, and satin strewn all over save for one corner that consisted of a small work bench. The place did not scream "Axel" for some reason to Reno and when he noticed some of the naked women lying under the silk and covers he understood why.

"This is Gerald's room?"

"Mine now," Axel finally removed the mask and noticed some of the women stir.

"Fucking orgy room," Axel snorted at the comment but nodded. He shoved some useless books and items off the work bench and kicked a few of the pillows that were piled close to it.

"Only way he could get any cunt is to get the girls high enough for him," some of the women who were awake started crawling across the pillows towards both of them. One even grabbed Reno's jeans by a rip and decided it was good enough perch to yank on. The sound of tearing fabric sounded in the room before the older redhead could disengage the girl.

"Fuck this," Reno scowled and had to keep himself from kicking at the same girl that was crawling towards him once more, her hanging breasts brushing at the tips of his boots. "You need me here for this?"

"What, girls ain't your thing anymore?"

"Not when they're unconscious, thank you!" Reno piped up and leaned down, lifting the girl by grabbing her forearms and flinging her away, glad for the pillows softened her fall.

"They are conscious, they are moving are they not?" the entire time Axel spoke he did not look up from the papers he was shuffling on the small work bench before he finally gave up and shoved them aside. He laid the briefcase on the cleared space and grabbed the tipped over chair so he could sit on it.

"You call this conscious? Do they even know what they are doing?"

Axel sent him an apologetic look over his shoulder before he shook his head. "Dust has them like this twenty-four-seven. If they do not get their daily doses they go into a _very_ painful withdraw." When he finally got the briefcase open Axel sighed. "These girls are lucky; Gerald kept them for himself... plus we don't get that much good clients anymore down here so there is no need to entertain them with these girls but... _this_ is a dust-whore."

Reno scowled and this time when the same girl started mouthing his crotch through his jeans he grabbed her by the hair and flung her away from him at the pillows. Tears were at the corner of her eyes but she circled the pillows like a cat in heat before crawling towards him _yet again_.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!"

"Stay!" Axel ordered as he rummaged through the briefcase filled with two bags of dust, some papers, and a few envelopes.

"Then get these fucking chicks off of me!"

Axel turned to glare at the women over his shoulder. "Go back to sleep or no dust for a week," the one that was trying to unbuckle Reno's pants stared at him with wide eyes and an expression that made her appear like a broken doll. After a moment her hands slid sensually down Reno's legs before she crawled through the pillows on all fours back closer to the bed. The few other women that had been circling them till now followed her example.

"Fuckin' dust-whores, eh? Will mouth anythin' with a cock on it!" a woman's crude voice sounded from the door and both redheads turned to face the intruder. Her looks alone sent Reno on edge but Axel only seemed annoyed when it registered in his mind who it was.

"Why are you here, Larxene?" he questioned the short blonde as she slid towards them.

The woman's blonde hair was slicked back and her piercing jade eyes bore right through Reno. "Didn't know ya had a brother, fuckhead," she snapped and came closer to Axel, eyes never moving away from Reno.

"I asked you a question."

"Boss sent me. He heard your shipment arrives today and we've been delayed ours by two weeks already, probably another one coming. We're running low and customers are turning away from us." She started speaking with that drawl and moved away from the workbench to the closest sleeping woman. As soon as she neared her the woman's head rose and she crawled towards Larxene. "Hah... guess it doesn't need to have a cock for them to be all over it."

Axel scowled as he watched one of the younger girls run her hands up the blonde's legs, covered only by mesh-stalking and meeting with a short leather skirt that made her appear more like their whores on the street than the second in command she was.

"Then tell Marluxia to stop using the recruit's dust for himself."

Larxene scoffed and looked at Axel as if he was crazy. "You shitting me, right? He says the stuff boss is giving us tastes worse than what the lower recruits are getting. He's selling our own shit so he can keep the rest of it for himself." Her legs spread slightly when the whore moved closer to sit between them, her neck arching to reach under the skirt as well.

Axel growled low and for a moment Reno thought of asking the blonde if she knew they were all laced with different materials. Before he could open his mouth though the nymph stared right at him. "So, who's he?"

"My new fuck toy?" Axel growled back and snapped the briefcase closed.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey!" as if completely forgetting the topic Larxene pulled the whore's hands and face away from under her skirt and stepped closer to the redheads. "Is that the new stuff boss is handing out for us to try? Yo... give me a taste!"

"Wait for your own fucking shipment," Axel growled and his arm quickly found the blonde's upper arm and he yanked her a few steps, making her trip over some of the pillows still thrown about. "Now get the fuck out, I have business."

"Yea, yea... whatever, worth a try," the blonde waved both hands over her head in dismissal and turned to the door.

"And bitch," the nickname caused Reno to snicker and the blonde to stop and look over her shoulder. "Give me the bag you stole," Axel held out his hand. Larxene snickered and Reno looked the woman over to try and gauge where she had hidden it.

"Sharp as always, dancing flurry," she lifted her skirt and took out the squished bag that had been wedged between her legs. "Don't worry, you don't get me that excited," she flung it across to the redhead and left the room without further words.

"How did you see?" Reno asked with a raised eyebrow. Axel pointed to the whore that had been feeling up Larxene and Reno noticed her crossed eyes as she stared at the specks of dust on her nose while her tongue dashed out as if she could collect it without her hands. Reno nodded in approval before turning to the other. "So... what do you need me for?"

"We have to talk about what we're gonna do when we meet the others."

Reno nodded and watched as Axel seated himself once more and opened the briefcase again. "I'll introduce you to most of the heads when we get there since I'm not sure myself as to who is in charge where however most important is that you have to obey me while we're there. You are under their scrutiny and that puts everyone here in danger."

"So... what was with the "dancing flurry" comment?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Before I went to jail that was my name. There were thirteen factions around the world and that bitch was in control of one. We all had our names and I was the 'flurry of dancing flames'. I was best known for the assassin ring rather than the drugs. Then Xemnas, the one that held us all together, died and some of the factions grouped together into one. That was also when my business fell through and new leader forced us all into the drug ring. Then we became sectors for one big business that was unperfected."

Reno nodded thoughtfully, he had never heard of this before, but from the sounds of it if it were not for that man dying the group would have had the strongest underground resources on the planet – probably able to take over Shinra himself one day.

"Plan was to take over Shinra," Axel scoffed and Reno ticked off the memo in his head. "Problem was that even Xemnas liked how the drug ring was working so he focused mostly on that, the whoring, and the weapons dealers until he gave up on everything but the drugs and whores."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Reno asked with sudden interest as he leaned against the work bench and looked down at Axel while lighting a cigarette.

"Because I want you to know what you're up against," Axel growled low and took out the envelope marked with his name from the briefcase. He opened it and read through it quickly. "New drug he's thinking of introducing." Axel crumpled the letter and looked at the two plastic bags. "I hope same thing doesn't happen with this as with Mojo."

"Ahh... so nobody knows about him yet?" Reno grinned to himself.

"They all know he ran away with a shipment of the new drug boss wanted to introduce a few weeks ago. Nobody knew that the drug was not perfected yet and it would've probably killed them... nor do they know of his betrayal... not all."

"But you did?"

Axel nodded. "Gerald was absent when the boss informed the sector leaders."

"And you didn't feel the need to inform him?" Axel shrugged and a moment of silence passed. "So... how do you tell the difference between the drugs?"

"Me, or everybody else?"

Reno laughed. "You."

"The drug for the recruits is laced with _jahirai_ and a small-time drug with no lasting effects but very addictive qualities."

"_Jahirai_?" Reno asked in disbelief. "Fucking Cosmo cooking spices?"

Axel nodded. "Bosses don't want to give them too much. The ones we sell are closer to the pure stuff, but they are also mixed with the addictive drug, it keeps customers coming back for more."

"And the ones you are given?"

"Those are laced with a much stronger addictive drug, however it reacts really badly when mixed with Mako."

"Then what about 'Lena? She was new recruit but she got the one that was bad with Mako."

Axel laughed suddenly. "Holy shit, you guys really got people everywhere!" the younger redhead continued to laugh. "Is one of these girls here yours too?" he motioned to the whores sleeping around the lavish room. Reno scowled but Axel only continued to laugh. "Don't tell me, don't tell me, you're giving Cloud and Tifa merit badges when this is over? Or are those Sora and Riku kids that took down Xemnas your section leaders at Shinra?"

Axel finally stopped laughing when the punch from the other redhead toppled him out of his chair. He worked his jaw for a moment before glaring up at him from his uncomfortable position on the ground. "She worked under Carmen as her apprentice; she had to try pretty much all of them before they were approved any further into our group." He touched his jaw gingerly again and finally decided to pick himself up off the ground.

"Fucking scum of the earth," Reno muttered under his breath.

"I know, I know. But don't worry – everything will be over as soon as we take him down." Reno nodded and actually lifted Axel's chair for him. "So... this is what we gotta do," Axel started talking, explaining his plan to the older redhead as to how to bring this entire thing down.

Tifa bit her bottom lip as she walked away from the door after listening to their plan. She noticed one of the kids from the orphanage walk past her with a wet brow and dark circles under her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm not feeling too well," the girl coughed out, her throat obviously dry. "Just came back from a customer and he was a bit rough," the girl coughed again. Tifa's expression darkened and she pulled the girl away, down the hall to the room she had shared with Axel before the man decided to take over Gerald's and started sleeping away from her.

She sat the girl down on the edge of her bed and walked away. She returned a moment later and handed her a cold glass of water. "Drink that, for your throat," the girl did but cringed at the strange taste in the water. "Now, now... drink it all and I'll give you a reward." The girl nodded and finished off the entire glass a moment later. "Good girl," Tifa smiled softly and reached inside her jeans for a small packet she always kept on her. "Lie down, sweetie," she motioned to the bed and the girl settled down. Her eyes closed and she did not see the package or what Tifa was doing with it. "Now... breathe deeply through your nose," the girl followed her instructions, never once doubting Tifa. She felt the dust enter into her system and not even seconds later she realized it was some of the new stuff – she was high and relaxed in moments.

"No more pain, sweetie," Tifa cooed softly and brushed at the wet brow before landing a soft kiss on it. "Just rest now."

* * *

.tbc

Thank you to InsaneInsomniac for the one and probably only review for the story. Lol. I've written I believe 2-4 more chapters and I'll post those up some time during the week, but I will wait for either hits or reviews first. Lol.

Please read, review, and most of all: enjoy.

.sye


	6. Chapter 6

**Piece of Turmoil**

**Summary**: Even if they wanted to tear each other's throats out and decapitate one another, even if they hated one another so much that there was a visible wall of tension between them at all times, they were in this together – and there was no getting out anymore.

**Setting**: The world is Final Fantasy VII, however there is no magic or monsters – slightly more high-tech than in the game. Midgar has been destroyed by the final attack in the first and only World War, WRO does not exist in this however ShinRa does and Rufus ShinRa is the most powerful man on the planet.

**Rating**: M – for language, mature content, and ideologically sensitive material

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the world, I do however own the storyline and the names given to characters that originally don't have them (last names)

**Note**: as before, sorry if any of the characters appear OOC. As well as, I write and post – will check for spelling and grammar mistakes when everything is done.

* * *

Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

**The Cold Bug**

"What is it?" Vincent asked as he looked over the small bag that Reno had just given him.

"New drug their boss is trying to introduce."

"The same thing will not happen as it did with Mojo two months back?" Reno shook his head. It had been over month since the new drug arrived and a new shipment of the old dust was supposed to be coming in a few hours. Finally the redhead had found sometime to slip out and relay all information he had to Vincent after leaving the man hanging for so many days.

"No... he's giving just enough for everybody to try it out, enjoy it, and then there's a meeting where they're gonna discuss it."

"Meeting?"

Reno nodded. "All the bosses of all the sectors including the big man himself. He said he wants to meet me too, he knows I worked under Axel back when I was undercover and apparently I am being hunted by the Turks at the moment. I say: make it official. Especially if Rufus still doesn't know about this it will make a fine charade on this situation."

"Rufus knows. He almost beat it out of Rude before he realized the man did not know anything so he turned to Tseng and I."

Reno chuckled lightly. "So you've been spanked like the bad boy you are?" Reno raised an eyebrow and hid his wide grin behind the hand that held his cigarette when Vincent glared at him. "What'd he say?"

"He does not approve, but he can suck my cock for all I give a shit about his opinion in this."

Red eyebrows shot up into his hairline at that statement and Reno watched as Vincent finally stopped staring at the packet and pocked it in his breast pocket. "You know..." while they were on the topic "...I say try it out, heard he's really good at it!" This time he did not hide the grin or stop the laughter building up when Vincent glared at him with those unimaginably deep red eyes. "Alright, alright. I gotta be back in a few. Here's the meeting place as well as some special info I need you to be careful with. It's about Tiff," Reno's expression turned serious and Vincent nodded.

"And here's yours," the older man reached into the same breast pocket as before and protruded a rounded wad of cash. To anybody looking Reno had just succeeded in getting Vincent to buy some dust off of him. "Cigarette?" the older man asked as Reno was walking away, the redhead not having given him anything else.

"Last one in there, so keep the pack," Reno tossed it over his shoulder without a care and Vincent caught it easily. He took out the only cigarette in there and placed the pack in the same pocket where the cash had been while also removing a lighter he always kept there.

He lit his cigarette and walked in the same direction Reno had and passed the redhead as he was settling on his thankfully-undamaged bike. "How did you know I smoke?" he asked off-handed and slowed his step.

"A smoker's twitch is hard to miss for a smoker," Reno grinned and placed his goggles over his eyes before throwing out his own cigarette. "Call me if you need more."

Vincent nodded but did not look at the redhead nor did his eyes glance at him as the bike shot by so fast his long black hair was picked up by the wind of it. He continued walking as he smoked the cigarette and waited in patience on the drive back to the farm house then waited till he was securely inside before taking out the crumpled and folded notes from the cigarette pack.

When Reno returned back to the old Shinra ruins he drove in right after Cloud and parked his motorcycle beside the blonde's. For a moment he felt inadequate – Cloud's custom motorcycle was much larger and heavier than his own piece of junk. He stared at the blonde as both kicked their stands down. "You think you can make me one of those?" he motioned to Cloud's bike.

"Why should I?" the blonde asked with scowl.

"Not much else to do around here for ya, is there?" Reno smirked and nodded. "You only go out for the big deliveries and they are only once a month from what I've seen so far," Cloud nodded and both men remained silent as the blonde mulled it over.

"We'll see."

Reno shrugged and slipped off completely. He noticed the two cars with the naked whores around them and Carmen sitting at her table with her strange contraption. What surprised him though that instead of Axel overlooking the proceedings it was Tifa holding a small white mask over the bottom half of her face.

"What's up?" he motioned to the girl with a confused expression.

"Axel's got some type of bug. Said he didn't want to be here in case it got on the drugs or it got worse 'cause of them," the woman smiled softly but her eyes never wandered away from Carmen.

"So, who's trying them out?"

Tifa's eyes turned to him for a moment then darted to Cloud and the blonde's deep scowl. "We have one of the girls trying them," Tifa never called them whores, even if they themselves called it that or if it was just the name of their profession.

Reno nodded and slipped past the woman and into the building before he could get lightheaded off the fumes. Cloud was following close behind him and a moment later Reno realized where the blonde disappeared to while he stayed on the premises: the roof. He decided that instead of following him to talk he would be a pest to the sick redhead and invaded his chambers without any announcement.

He regretted it a moment later as one of the whores from Gerald's room was riding atop the lying redhead, her head of blonde hair thrown back and her breasts bouncing with every rise and fall of her hips atop the other male. Reno was so startled at the sight that it was when they finished that he realized he should step inside and close the door behind himself.

The woman pulled herself away and glanced over her shoulder when she heard the door click closed. That was also when Reno realized that the woman was not familiar to him because she was one of Gerald's whores but because it was that Larxene bitch that had visited along with their last shipment.

The blonde dressed herself with a smirk, leaned over to Axel to plant a kiss on his lips and walked out of the room after taking a plastic package of the dust from one of the pillows close to the bed. Reno watched after her the entire time and only when the door closed again did he look at the other redhead.

"That's _some_ bug," Reno motioned with a little tick in his cheek as he watched the younger redhead adjust the sheets to cover his groin but not bothering to sit up in the bed or even glance in his direction. "What happened with you and Tifa?"

"I'm not fucking a taken woman," Axel ground out, his voice sounding strained and as if he was still trying to catch his breath. After a moment he forced himself to move and grabbed a nearby bottle filled with something golden. That was also when Reno noticed the deep gashes that covered the younger male's chest.

"You did before."

"I didn't know. She was here when I got out and she came onto me. After being in prison for two fucking years you think I'd wait to find out if she was taken before I'd fuck her?"

Reno raised an eyebrow at the words and watched as the younger man drowned himself in his drink. "So you haven't had sex with her since I arrived here?" Axel nodded as he gulped down the liquid currently in his mouth then he hissed out his satisfaction with the drink.

"Not that hard," Axel made a look to point out Reno's tightening pants. "Seeing as you haven't had some in about nine months, I think I can last a few weeks."

"Nine months?" Reno growled, already having a feeling as to where this was going but hoping desperately he was wrong. He was _not_ in the mood for a fight right now.

"Since Roxas died. You're the faithful type, aren't you?"

"I never fucked him," Reno growled low at the back of his throat.

"Oh bullshit, don't be sprouting that crap about making love either, alright?" Axel spoke out and turned the bottle to drink more from it.

"I never had sex with him," Reno clarified.

"Fucked if I believe that."

"Well... since you did just get fucked, you better believe it. There was nothing sexual between Roxas and me, contrary to popular belief, which makes me fucking wonder why everybody care so much about my sex-life. I didn't want to make Roxas remember about all the shit from before."

"So you call him your lover just for kicks?" At this Reno actually scowled. It had been Roxas's idea. Plus the fact that he _had_ wanted the blonde nuisance in that way had no helped the matter much. Axel snorted again and this time he choked on the drink. "Bullshit. He was a fucking dust-whore, even before that sex was enough of a drug for him to—" he couldn't finish the sentence because the older redhead was suddenly straddling his form with both hands locked around his throat. He dropped the bottle, spilling the alcohol all over the covers and grabbed at both of Reno's hands to try and pry his hands off. He was having a hard time breathing.

"He was your fucking _lover_ and you speak of him like that?" Reno questioned as he lifted the younger redhead slightly before slamming him back down.

Axel gasped out and dug his nails into those hands. After a moment his hips bucked up, sharply, and he was able to dislodge the older man off of him long enough for one leg to raise up to get him free and for his knee to connect with Reno's recently hard penis. Although he was not aroused anymore the light hit hurt a lot more than it would have usually and both hands detached from the other's throat.

The younger redhead easily flipped them and now it was him straddling Reno's frame, his legs winding around the others thighs to keep him from bucking and both hands grabbing onto his wrists and dragging them across the sheets. After a moment he was able to get them under both knees and his own hands went to the older man's shoulders.

"Now you _fucking_ listen! I don't need to take this shit from you!" the younger man growled down at him and forced his body down heavier when he felt Reno struggle under him. He heard a crack of bone and noticed Reno's pained expression but ignored it in favour of getting his point across. "I think after living for seven fucking years with him I should know Roxas a lot better than you, even _if_ you were the one beside him at his death bed!" Axel continued to growl and he sounded surprisingly healthy and sober for the sight that Reno had seen not moments ago. "He was a fucking sex-craved maniac and for that one year I was trying to wean him off the dust he kept saying how he wanted to get fucking back to being a dust-whore!"

"No!" Reno snapped, his head turning in every which direction and his entire body trying to get free of the younger redhead that was pinning him down. He was surprised he could not get him off because although they were the same height Axel was not only younger but thinner and less muscled than Reno. Having been around drugs his entire life left the younger redhead a skinny mess with hardly any muscle on his frame compared to the compact and tight panes that covered Reno's body.

"It fucking broke my heart about it," Axel's voice was taking that nasal quality that meant the speaker was soon to burst out in tears and it made Reno stop struggling for a moment. "That's why I didn't fight it when he chose you over me," his eyes dropped away and for a moment Reno had a hard time finding where his gaze was wander, the way it was dancing all over his chest and stomach. "And if you two didn't fuck _even once_ then he must've gone behind your back to do it!" he glared right into Reno's eyes and lowered his entire upper body, putting more weight in shoving Reno against the pillows and focusing the point of weight from his knees on the older redhead's wrists. "He couldn't fucking help it... the same way I can't fucking help it that I want the dust," Axel spoke low and in a threatening quality.

Reno felt his hold slacken though. Before it could even register properly in his mind however Axel's head dropped and soon his entire body relaxed as it lay atop his. Reno stared down at him and after a bit of manoeuvring he was able to slide his wrists out from the other's knees then shoved the younger redhead unceremoniously off him and off the bed. He was annoyed for a moment of the pillows thrown around since the younger redhead landed softly, but there was nothing he could do about it. He rubbed his right wrist with his left, feeling the dislocated bone that had cracked earlier and throwing another glare at the passed out redhead.

He got up off the bed with every intent on leaving the building all together for a cigarette however a second look at the younger redhead revealed him sprawled on his back at a very uncomfortable angle with his legs still at the edge of the low bed and his upper body twisted around in what would be a sore back for at least a week. His entire front was also unceremoniously spread to the entire world and Reno was slightly disgusted to notice the condom from his previous activities still on. He felt sorry for the redhead though and felt the need to help him.

First things first, he popped his wrist back into place. A painful snap that had him kicking at the soft pillows for minutes in annoyance that they were not harder. Then he tested out all of his fingers and finally moved the bruising wrist in a slow circle. Next he decided to go for that cigarette, lighting it while in the other's room and hoping that all the silks and satins soaked up the smell so as to irritate the younger redhead with the smell of tobacco every time he was in the room. Reno knew that Axel had taken up smoking cigarettes to stop smoking a certain strain of dust and was now trying to stop the cigarettes all-together. He grinned and with the cigarette between his lips he finally hosted the younger redhead back onto the bed.

Next came the disgusting part that made him want to gag a few times and outright walk to the door in resignation, but after a few attempts he finally got the condom off and sighed, "Get your big-bro to thank me for that otherwise he would've lost ya," he spoke to the limp penis when it was done and sighed heavily as he laid on his side beside the prone redhead.

He continued to smoke, exhaled right into the other's face most of the time, but made no movement otherwise. "Fuck... he really loved ya, Rox," Reno whispered softly to himself and looked the younger redhead over carefully. After a moment he grabbed the ashtray from the stand where he had put the bottle back and stubbed out his cigarette.

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice if the fuckin' asshole has a hangover tomorrow," Reno added with a mutter under his breath and after shoving Axel towards the edge of the bed that was not wet and throwing the dry edges of the blanket over him he slipped out of the room all together and lit another cigarette. He completely forgot what he had to tell Axel so he decided to join short, blonde, and brooding in his hideout on the roof until he remembered.

On his way up he seemed to remember about the wad of cash Vincent had given him and the notes that must be somewhere in it however he decided against going all the way down to his room to check it out. What better company to enjoy the information in than a man who hardly spoke more than two words to him?

* * *

.tbc  
Please read, review, and most of all: enjoy.  
.sye


End file.
